everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
NibiruMul/Characters/Wave 2
Characters from my second wave of OCs. These OCs go to Ever After High after all the ones from my first wave have graduated. (In other words, this wave of OCs is set four years later.) Also consult my secondary and tertiary character lists for other characters! Characters from fairy tales *Adamantios Chrysomallis (son of Anthousa, Xanthousa, Chrisomalousa) *Adrian Brüder (son of the astronomer from The Four Skillful Brothers; cousin of Frieda, Larissa, and Tilo) *Agenor Verdolengo (son of the Green Sergeant and the king from The Green Sergeant; uncle of Luana) *Allegra Bambola (daughter of Adamantina from Adamantina and the Doll; cousin of Drusiano) *Althée Incarnat (daughter of the prince and the princess from Red, White, and Black) *Angelica Pantoffel (daughter of Angelita from The Little Sister of the Giants) *Anthime Zinzolantin (son of Sincere and Aimée from Prince Sincere; younger brother of Polyxene) *Anton Nelke (son of the prince from The Pink) *Arcadio Flores (son of the youngest son from The Flower of Lily-Lo) *Aristides Formosa (son of the prince and the princess from The Most Beautiful Princess) *Artem Tapochka (son of the old man's daughter and the tsarevich from The Golden Slipper; stepcousin of Kliment) *Athalante Oeuf (daughter of Blanche from The Talking Eggs; older sister of Zeolide and cousin of Landry) *Balsamie Soleil (daughter of Little Golden Sun from Little Golden Sun and Little Golden Star; cousin of Salluste) *Baran Boran (son of the youngest prince from The Storm Fiend) *Bethany Rabbitt (daughter of the princess from The Princess That Wore a Rabbit-Skin Dress) *Briseida Verdoso (daughter of Luisa and the greenish bird from The Greenish Bird) *Bryan Lepou (son of Turlendu) *Calisto Risotto (son of the girl and the prince from Rice from Ashes) *Candido Fontes (son of the prince from The Fountain of Giant Land) *Carla Viergutz (daughter of the princess from The Four Skillful Brothers) *Carmela Pollino (daughter of the girl from The Chicken Laundress) *Casimir Baleine (son of Princess Camion and Prince Zirphil from Princess Camion) *Cicero Padeiro (son of the baker from Tale of a Tortoise and of a Mischievous Monkey) *Colby Tamarin (son of Mr. Monkey's friend from Mr. Monkey, the Bridegroom) *Diamantina Peixoto (daughter of the fish-scaler from Tale of a Tortoise and of a Mischievous Monkey) *Dilek Nartanesi (daughter of Nar-tanesi from The Magic Hair-Pins) *Drusiano Fantoccio (son of Cassandra from Adamantina and the Doll; cousin of Allegra) *Efrain Cebolla (son of White Onion) *Efrosyni Kavouri (daughter of the girl and the crab prince from The Golden Crab; older sister of Sofoklis) *Emilien Latour (son of Emilien and Emilienne from Father Roquelaure) *Esperanza Blancaflor (daughter of Blanca Flor) *Eudoxie Anura (daughter of Grenouille from Prince Sincere) *Farzona Zebova (daughter of Farishta-moh and the shepherd's son from The Beautiful and Clever Farishta-moh) *Felina Schnell (daughter of the princess from How Six Made Their Way in the World) *Fiacre Prudhomme (son of Rosanie from Ricdin-Ricdon) *Firmin Grenouille (son of Queen Brilliant from Prince Sincere) *Florian Bleuette (son of Florine and Charming from The Blue Bird; stepcousin of Tristan) *Foivos Iliopoulos (son of Letiko from The Sunchild) *Frieda Brüder (daughter of the thief from The Four Skillful Brothers; cousin of Adrian, Larissa, and Tilo) *Galaktion Lyagushkin (son of Ivan Tsarevich and Vasilisa from The Frog Princess) *Giselle Magique (granddaughter of the magician from Jean Malin and the Bull-man) *Glykeria Simigdali (daughter of Mr Simigdali and the princess from Mr Simigdali) *Golnara Sasykova (daughter of the princess from Altynchech and the Padishah's Wife; cousin of Timur) *Guillemine LaPeur (daughter of William the Fearless) *Hedwig Mäusehaut (daughter of Princess Mouse Skin) *Henry Mulgoa (successor of the young man from The Bunyip) *Heraclio Culebra (son of Delgadina from Delgadina and the Snake) *Humbert Ourson (son of Hawthorn and Zelindor from Bearskin (Murat); older twin brother of Lambert) *Imogene Collier (niece of Princess Fiorimonde from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde) *Ingo Apfel (son of Hans and the princess from The Griffin) *Ippolita Bellone (daughter of Fanta-Ghirò and the king from Fanta-Ghirò the Beautiful) *Ismeria Papagaio (daughter of Princess Sunnyface from The Parrot of Limo Verde) *Ivo Barbeiro (son of the barber from Tale of a Tortoise and of a Mischievous Monkey) *Jacinto Silva (son of the forest lad from The Forest Lad and the Wicked Giant) *John Malin (son of Jean Malin from Jean Malin and the Bull-man) *Jules Marmoisan (son of Leonore from Marmoisan; older twin brother of Julie) *Julie Marmoisan (daughter of Leonore from Marmoisan; younger twin sister of Jules) *Kaori Tawara (daughter of Tawara Toda and the dragon princess from My Lord Bag of Rice) *Khurshed Kimjagarov (son of Dilshod and Nigina from The Golden Cow) *Kildine Sanguin (daughter of Jean from Father Roquelaure) *Kliment Lenko (son of the old woman's daughter from The Golden Slipper; stepcousin of Artem) *Lambert Ourson (son of Hawthorn and Zelindor from Bearskin (Murat); younger twin brother of Humbert) *Landry Rosier (son of Rose from The Talking Eggs; cousin of Athalante and Zeolide) *Larissa Brüder (daughter of the huntsman from The Four Skillful Brothers; cousin of Adrian, Frieda, and Tilo) *Lazar Pedun (son of Lopsho Pedun from The Greedy Rich Man) *Leif Hirsch (son of Brother from Brother and Sister; cousin of Luise) *Lelio Colombo (son of Filadoro and Nardo Aniello from The Dove) *Leonid Zharptitsov (son of Ivan and Helen from Tsarevich Ivan, the Firebird and the Gray Wolf) *Luana Verdolengo (daughter of Princess Lucinda from The Green Sergeant; niece of Agenor) *Luise Schwester (daughter of Sister from Brother and Sister; cousin of Leif) *Maeva Kabo (successor of Kabo from Pivi and Kabo; older half-sister of Vaiiti) *Manu Pukepuke (son of Pou from The Great Bird of the Hills) *Marcel Pigeon (son of Constancia and Constancio from The Pigeon and the Dove) *Mario Di Legno (son of Wooden Maria) *Marlene Tür (daughter of the girl from Mary's Child) *Maxima Drosselbart (daughter of the princess from King Thrushbeard) *Millaray Cordero (daughter of Seven Colors) *Mitra Bandar (son of Prince Monkey and Princess Jahuran from The Monkey Prince) *Moacir Banana (grandson of the old woman from Why the Bananas Belong to the Monkey) *Nancy Catt (daughter of Catskin) *Nectaire Persil (son of Persinette; younger twin brother of Nemesie) *Nemesie Persil (daughter of Persinette; older twin sister of Nectaire) *Nicephore Cochon (son of Prince White Pig) *Numa Riquet (son of Mama and Riquet from Riquet with the Tuft (Bernard)) *Onezime Donnez-Moi (son of Give Me) *Orestes Madera (son of the girl from The Little Stick Figure) *Orphée Chevalier (son of Alcée and Eleuthrie from Prince Guerini; cousin of Zebulon) *Pacifica Zorrilla (daughter of the princess and the soldier from The Wandering Soldier) *Plutarkh Uzyrov (son of the rich man from The Greedy Rich Man) *Polychronios Hydros (son of the prince from The Seven-Headed Serpent) *Polyxene Zinzolantin (daughter of Sincere and Aimée from Prince Sincere; older sister of Anthime) *Prudencio Conejo (son of Marisol and the prince from The Little Green Rabbit) *Pushpa Sabr (daughter of the princess and Prince Sabr from The Fan Prince) *Qazim Ylli (son of the prince and the Belle of the Earth from The Two Sisters Who Envied Their Cadette) *Quezia Habil (daughter of the prince from The Quest of Cleverness) *Raffaele Candeliere (son of Zizola from Dear as Salt) *Raluca Voinicu (daughter of Praslea from Praslea the Brave and the Golden Apples; older sister of Remus) *Remus Voinicu (son of Praslea from Praslea the Brave and the Golden Apples; younger brother of Raluca) *Rita Aranha (daughter of the spider and the boy from The Spider) *Rodion Yablokov (son of the knight and the princess from The Bold Knight, the Apples of Youth, and the Water of Life; younger brother of Yevgeny) *Salluste Etoile (son of Little Golden Star from Little Golden Sun and Little Golden Star; cousin of Balsamie) *Samandar Dalerov (son of Eraj from Eraj the Valiant Hero) *Sarah LePois (daughter of John Green Peas) *Selina Catt (daughter of Little Catskin) *Severine Papillon (daughter of the King of the Butterflies from Prince Sincere) *Sofoklis Kavouris (son of the girl and the crab prince from The Golden Crab; younger brother of Efrosyni) *Svetlana Zharptitsova (daughter of Vasilisa and the huntsman from The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa) *Tamara Utkina (daughter of the king and queen from The White Duck; triplet sister of Tatiana and Taras) *Taras Utkin (son of the king and queen from The White Duck; triplet brother of Tatiana and Tamara) *Tarik Slavuj (son of the youngest prince and the Flower o' the World from The Nightingale in the Mosque) *Tatiana Utkina (daughter of the king and queen from The White Duck; triplet sister of Tamara and Taras) *Tilo Brüder (son of the tailor from The Four Skillful Brothers; cousin of Adrian, Frieda, and Larissa) *Timur Sasykov (son of Altynchech and the prince from Altynchech and the Padishah's Wife; cousin of Golnara) *Tristan Pourceau (son of Truitonne from The Blue Bird; stepcousin of Florian) *Trofimo Pulce (son of Porziella from The Flea) *Ulpia Cordeiro (daughter of the shepherd from Tale of a Tortoise and a Mischievous Monkey) *Umetaro Momota (son of Momotaro) *Umid Zumradov (son of Ali Shar and Zumurrud) *Uranie Multicolore (daughter of The Man with the Suit of Thirty-Six Colors) *Vaiiti Pivi (son of Pivi from Pivi and Kabo; younger half-brother of Maeva) *Valeria Costanza (daughter of Costanza and Cacco from Costanza/Costanzo) *Veit Igel (son of Hans My Hedgehog) *Vivaldo Geiger (son of the boy from The Boy and the Violin) *Wilfrid Lupin (son of the girl from The Story of Grandmother) *Woodrow Vaillant (son of John Vaillant) *Xerxes Atele (son of the man from How the Monkey Escaped Being Eaten) *Ximena Tortilla (daughter of the woodcutter and his wife from The Day It Snowed Tortillas) *Yevgeny Yablokov (son of the knight and the princess from The Bold Knight, the Apples of Youth, and the Water of Life; older brother of Rodion) *Ylenia Piovra (daughter of Samphire Starboard and the princess from The Man Wreathed in Seaweed; older twin sister of Yuri) *Yuri Piovra (son of Samphire Starboard and the princess from The Man Wreathed in Seaweed; younger twin brother of Ylenia) *Zebulon Guerin (son of Guerini and Pintiane from Prince Guerini; cousin of Orphée) *Zeolide Oeuf (daughter of Blanche from The Talking Eggs; younger sister of Athalante and cousin of Landry) *Zsombor Pelikan (son of the youngest prince from The Pelican) Characters from Oz and other lands of L. Frank Baum *Aaliyah Dubh (daughter of Ali Dubh from John Dough and the Cherub) *Arnold Flipper (son of Flipper from The Land of Oz; younger brother of Avila) *Avila Flipper (daughter of Flipper from The Land of Oz; older sister of Arnold) *Belinda Scraps (daughter of the Patchwork Girl from The Land of Oz) *Bonnie Daws (daughter of Dr. Daws from The Magic Bon Bons) *Cecil Payne (son of Nerle and Seseley from The Enchanted Island of Yew) *Cleopatra Sudds (daughter of Claribel Sudds from The Magic Bon Bons) *Coco Dough (daughter of John Dough from John Dough and the Cherub) *Dalia Thompson (daughter of Tot from Dot and Tot of Merryland) *Deanna Gale (daughter of Dorothy Gale from The Land of Oz) *Dolly Poppet XII (daughter of Queen Dolly from Dot and Tot of Merryland) *Emerson Cytryn (son of the professor from The Magic Bon Bons) *Errol Ferryman (son of Bud from Queen Zixi of Ix) *Everett Freeland (son of Dot from Dot and Tot of Merryland) *Festus von Mo (son of Prince Fiddlecumdoo from The Magical Monarch of Mo) *Hiram Wogglebug (son of the Woggle-Bug from The Land of Oz) *Jackson Pumpkinhead (son of Jack Pumpkinhead from The Land of Oz) *Jacob Zeit (son of Jim from The Capture of Father Time) *Jessica Bostwick (daughter of Bessie Bostwick from The Magic Bon Bons) *Joelle von Mo (daughter of Prince Jollikin from The Magical Monarch of Mo) *Jubal Quavo (son of Quavo from Queen Zixi of Ix) *Martha Ferryman (daughter of Fluff from Queen Zixi of Ix) *Melinda Marvel (daughter of the fairy/Prince Marvel from The Enchanted Island of Yew) *Mya Griffiths (daughter of Trot from The Land of Oz) *Orville Amarillo (son of the Yellow Knight/Sir Hokus of Pokes from The Land of Oz) *Ozella Tippetarius (daughter of Princess Ozma from The Land of Oz) *Patricia von Mo (daughter of Princess Pattycake and Prince Timtom from The Magical Monarch of Mo) *Perry Brown (son of Peter Brown from The Land of Oz) *Phineas Ryan (son of the Kinglet from John Dough and the Cherub) *Quincy Lavender (son of the senator from The Magic Bon Bons) *Riley Chick (child of Chick from John Dough and the Cherub) *Rosanthe von Rinkitink (daughter of King Rinkitink from The Land of Oz) *Tanzila Tazah (daughter of Tandy from The Land of Oz) *Thaddeus von Mo (son of Prince Thinkabit from The Magical Monarch of Mo) *Tomtom Terry (son of Tompy Terry from The Land of Oz) *Truman von Mo (son of Princess Truella from The Magical Monarch of Mo) *William du Chevron (son of Prince Bobo/Bilbil from The Land of Oz) *Wyatt Schnell (son of Speedy from The Land of Oz) *Xena Cosmos (successor of Planetty from The Land of Oz) *Yuzhi Yin (son of Happy Toko from The Land of Oz) *Zelica Cloak (daughter of Zixi from Queen Zixi of Ix) *Zinnia von Mo (daughter of Prince Zingle from The Magical Monarch of Mo) Characters from legends/ballets/nursery rhymes/etc. *Alois von Schlesien (son of Albrecht and Bathilde from Giselle) *Amrita Tabiz (daughter of Niriti and Noureddin from The Talisman) *Carina Millefleur (daughter of Regonda and Otto from Fiammetta) *Clarissa Drosselmeyer (daughter of Clara from The Nutcracker; cousin of Franz) *Fabian Coppel (son of Dr. Coppelius from Coppelia) *Franz Stahlbaum (son of Fritz from The Nutcracker; cousin of Clarissa) *Galatea Coppel (successor of Coppelia) *Hilarion Jagd (nephew of Hilarion from Giselle) *Karol Balladynski (son of Balladyna) *Kazbek Farfallov (son of Farfalla and Djalma from Le Papillon; younger brother of Shamset) *Ortwin Sternhold (son of Count Friedrich Sternhold from Fiammetta) *Rustem Shuralov (son of Ali-Batyr and Syuimbike from Shurale) *Savannah Shoemaker (daughter of the old woman who lived in a shoe) *Shamset Farfallova (daughter of Farfalla and Djalma from Le Papillon; older sister of Kazbek) *Vadim Plotnikov (son of the carpenter from The Walrus and the Carpenter) *Veruschka Mazurka (daughter of Swanilda and Franz from Coppelia) *Wolke Giselbrecht (niece of Giselle) NibiruMul's Magical Menagerie (characters from animal stories) *Foka Kotikov (son of Kotick from The Jungle Book) *Gennady Klykov (son of Sea Vitch from The Jungle Book) *Matrona Morzhova (daughter of the walrus from The Walrus and the Carpenter) *Nikolay Lamantin (son of Sea Cow from The Jungle Book; younger brother of Pelageya) *Pelageya Lamantina (daughter of Sea Cow from The Jungle Book; older sister of Nikolay) *Qooqqa Nanoq (daughter of the polar bear king from The King of the Polar Bears) Category:Subpages